Free from destiny
by Fai's smile
Summary: Magic is powerful as is the survival instinct. Fates are devious by heart and falling can make you pretty dizzy. Dizziness does not have good effect on decision-making. Loki is falling. Newborns are innocent. Harry Potter is the only known human to survive killing curse. But is he really? Freed from destiny, will he get chained by past?
1. Chapter 1

**Of dreams and falls**

_I burn to make you understand_

_One wrong word and it all may come crashing down_

_For the fates are devious by heart_

_They envy you your dreams, so they'll let you drown._

Poets of the Fall - Heal my wounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or English is not my maternal language. You were warned.**

**AN: This idea is old. I lost many version of it and this is attempted fusion of what I remember from all my lost versions. When I finish this part. I will post a sequel as HP/Avenger crossover (it took me some time to decide this and come up with appropriate names - I hate coming up with names). The uploading will probably be slow, but I might be swifter. Feedback makes my day and all sort of it are welcomed, especially constructive critisicm, through I ask be civil and use English or Czech, if you want me to understand, what you wrote.**

My godfather was dead, killed after spending twelve years in the hell on the Earth, and the next three on the run. And as I know the Ministry, they won't even clear his name post-mortem.

I was fifteen and so very tired. Tired of headmaster's manipulation. Tired of wizarding sheep-like mentality. Tired of my relatives prejudice. But most of all, I was tired of seeing people die for me.

I didn't want to see another one dying for me. But as the worlds of the prophecy rung through my ears and resonated in my brain, I knew, I knew as surely as that two and two are four, that there will be others.

I was fifteen, almost sixteen. My godfather was murdered before my very own eyes, because I stupidly fell for an obvious trap. My parents were dead, murdered, because of stupid prophecy concerning me. Cedric was dead, murdered, because I just had to be merciful and let that stupid rat live, because I just had to be fair and suggest taking the cup at the same time.

So many died, because of me. _For me._

And I knew, that so many more will follow.

All for a prophecy I finally heard before being deposited back to my cell in my own private prison. As I stood there in littlest bedroom the house, I wondered: Why? What kind of world do we live in, where children are born to kill or be killed? I was an innocent little child, not even born yet, so why? Why me? What could I have done to deserve this? Just why?

"Why? What did I do?" I asked brokenly. The room did not answer. Hedwig gave me a pitying look, before flying into the night. I sighed and closed my eyes. I could as well try and get some sleep.

Surprisingly, that Night I did not dream of Sirius falling through the Veil or Cedric dying. Instead _I was falling. I was falling. Falling so fast, that the stats become shining white ribbons. Black and white swiotled together until they lost meaning, I was loosing my senses. Or did I loose them before the fall began? Why have I let go of that staff? Did I really want to die so badly? Even if I did there must have been a better way out._

_I was falling through the Void. Terrible spinning darkness. I was frightening and nauseating. I was falling to my death and while part of me was content with that, there was part that desperately wanted to live. Said that if I died, they won. That these hypocritical liars, would win. And other part beggiing for swift death insteasd of this.  
_

_And then I started chanting. I know I did. But I could not heard, what I was chanting, 'because there was nothing for sound to travel through.'_

_It was a foolish hope. A spell so obscure, I have not thought of it since I read it. It was more of a prayer than a spell. A way to offer bargain to the powers to be. The results were not likely to end in my favour, but I had to try, what could have be worse than being a monster falling to its death? Then dying alone and hated? Then contemplating what throwing up in a Void would cause?_

_No one sane would use that incantation. It was a deal with the devil or more like a bargain with Dimensional Witch* without her present so you could not in the end curse her name._

"_**To gain something, you have to lose something of equal (or higher) price. What is the price of your life? Of your sanity?"****_

Then I woke up.

I have all but forgotten it by the time the war ended. After that I slept away my exhaustion from the battle of Hogwarts and after a month of nightmares, funerals and first damage control I was almost afraid to go to sleep. I didn't want to see it again. To see the life leave eyes of these close to me. But I am not a devil, so even if I was afraid, I needed to sleep. But to sleep means to dream.

_I was locking a door. I knew, just knew - you know -the way you know things in dreams, that it was one of the usually unused guest chambers. Nobody will disturb me here from my reading, since my idiotic brother won't think to look for me there. _

_In the dream it seemed completely right, that I have brother and an idiotic one at that, that I lived in this place and loved to read._

_I curled comfortably in the armchair. I opened an old grimoire, full of ancient and obscure spells and rituals on random page. I began to read with avid interest, that would make Hermione look like dispassionate reader. _

'_I have no better world then spell for what I am about to describe and yet I am reluctant to call it so. The humans from Midgard would call it a deal with devil, which may be more fitting._

_It… Nothing about this spell is constant apart from the key parts of the incantation and the fact that it always costly for the castor._

_It can be used for almost anything except bringing dead back to life. The problem is, it requires a price. It abide to, what is known as The Law of equivalent exchange. Yet it appears as though fates themselves decide what is equivalent._

_I can not recommend the use of this spell, but if you find yourself in situation desperate enough to call for it's use, be careful. Be careful of what youn wish for, for it will come true.'_

_I shivered too fascinated to stop reading yet already silently vowing to myself to never use this spell._

_I managed to recognise the incantation as the one I used in another dream._

Emerald green eyes snapped open. The infamous Potter luck was in play again, I was sure of it. For in two of my dreams figured that spell. And both these dreams felt so real. Just like my visions had.

* * *

* I love Tsubasa. And I thought, why the hell not? So yes, I don't own Dimensional Witch. Studio CLAMP probably does own her. And what a great character she is. Unfortunately this was her last appearance.

** I know it can be seen as alusion to a lot of things, I kinda realised it after I wrote it, but I decided to leave it there, cause it really fits there, doesn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here and now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Thor. Also English is not my maternal language. You were warned.**

_And there is no why, there is no how,_

_It's like the sky, just one free flow_  
_But you're here right now,_

_and this is your show,_

_so take a bow,_

_cos the show is on right..._

_ Poets of the fall – Heal my wounds_

I stared at the trio of objects lying so innocently there. The cloak was, where I left it. On it lay the elder wand. It seemed not even the fiendyfire could destroy it permanently. I was running out of ideas with that one. While I can't say I wanted to see death-stick there, I did expect it, but what really got me was the resurrection stone laying innocently beside it.

I shook my head. I needed a shower. Long and hot one at that. Nothing could help me calm and order my panicking thoughts like hot shower.

As I get out from my nightclothes, one thought stood out from the jumbled panicking mess: '_to gather the three is to become the Master of Death.'_

I entered the shower and put on the water. I did not like that thought one bit, but something about it... rung strangely true. It was like, when I heard that verse of the prophecy about how either must die. Even before that I knew, Voldemort won't leave me alone, but this finalised it. It drove home the truth, that it would have to be me, who'll kill him. It added up the burden of knowing, that if I fail, the world falls with me. But all in all the prophecy did not change, what I had to do. Even before I heard the prophecy, I knew I would have to fight him, after all, he always came after me. I knew I had to fight him to the best of my abilities. It just meant I could not afford to fail.

'_Master of death.'_ That thought laid heavily on me, the same way that damned verse had. '_Damn it all! I just get my freedom back and now this._

_It does not paint target on my back. Nobody even knows about it. It might not even be true. And if it is? ... Well... then ... What does it even mean?'_

The hot water started to relax my tense muscles. It calmed the frantic mess of my thoughts, so that, as I massaged shampoo into my hair, few coherent thoughts stood out.

_'It is possible, that the stone appeared now, cause it is exactly one lunar month or because it is first dark moon since then. Both would make sense. I can try asking Dumbledore's portrait and Luna's father, but it probably won't do much good, I should try to find out Peverell's family archive, if they got one. I probably won't find anything more then few speculation, but even that was doubtful. _

_Apart from a bit of theoretical digging it looked, like I would have to leave sleeping dogs lie. Maybe since, I could not destroy them, I could hide stone and wand for now. Maybe Petal could do it, yes Petal could hide them, so I don't have to touch these items. Better to not endorse the notion of being Master of Death._

_Matter closed, until future notice._

_These dreams on the other hand... I have to research dreams and vision, oh joy more research. But I have learned the value of being resourceful the hard way. _

_Hermione would be so proud, if she knew._

_Of course, she would also be scandalised, by the fact I thought the whole research think will be for naught._

_I must write them down. This one and the one I got after Sirius. I have a feeling, there will be more of such dreams. I have to start dream journal, for real for a change. I probably should make it inaccessible for anyone else and inconspicuous. _

_Hmm, combination of keying it to me and me alone and password in parseltongue with slight notice me not ward, should do._'

I exited the shower and dried myself. I dressed myself in the casual but nice clothing with green-rimmed robe on the top. It was time to go visit Andromeda and discuss details of taking care of Teddy.

I was finally free from my so called destiny. '_I have not let Voldemort win and I sure as hell won't let this new challenge, tie me down. I won't let it take me away from Teddy._' With that last thought I aparated to my godson and his grandmother. Man, I was so nervous about that conversation.


End file.
